Unobtainable
by scarredBYchaos
Summary: When Katara is relentless in her suspicion of Zuko, he turns to our favorite blind earthbender for help ONESHOT


Title: Unobtainable

Characters: Toph, Zuko, Katara

A.N

I do not own avatar the last airbender it belongs to mike & bryan, nick, and viacom. I make no profit from this story; it's fanfiction.

* * *

The water tribe girl was looking at him.

Actually, if he was honest to himself, she was glaring at him.

Being Firenation, glares weren't exactly rare per say, but Zuko found himself doubting if he had ever been on the end of her glare's equal.

Anger, fury, betrayal, and suspicion poured out from her eyes in an angry torrent of waves.

And yet, at the same time he was tempted to raise his body heat in attempt to dispel the fearful shivers caused by the glare's intense coldness.

To Zuko, the water tribe girl was a walking contradiction.

Motherly and nurturing to everyone she met, gentle and encouraging to all she came into contact with.

Yet in an instant her gaze that once radiated warmth and love could display hatred so deep it was as if the serenity was never there at all.

Then again, Zuko wondered, whether it was the same for all who incurred her wrath….

or just him.

He seemingly provoked without even trying. Every word he spoke, she took utter delight in ridiculing him for. Every move he made was met with suspicion and hostility. He could see her form tense every time he got within twenty feet of anyone in the group.

He realized then that throughout his musings, he had been staring back at her with a distant look that would undoubtedly be taken as nefarious plotting.

He blinked and looked away, unwilling to meet her intense stare.

He heard her growl low in her throat," Yea, you better look away."

Zuko's temper snapped, and he sprang from his place on the ground and in three steps was glaring down at her slighter form.

"I have apologized numerous times for what I've done to you what more can I do?" "I'm teaching the avatar firebending, I'm betraying my country, my family!" he hissed at her.

"An apology from you means nothing!" Katara growled with a look of outrage plastered firmly on her face.

"I've realized my destiny and it's here, why can't you just except that I'm not going to betray you and that your precious avatar knows what he's doing!" he snarled.

"Aang's willing to trust anybody, but I won't _ever_ be so foolish again!" she yelled.

Zuko's look of fury melted at his confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means I trusted you in Ba Sing Se and you threw it back in my face!" she shouted as she turned on her heel and disappeared into the Air Temple.

Zuko felt shock creep into his mind. Was it really his fault she was so distrustful and bitter?

Sure, he had let that comment about his mother slip, but that didn't mean he was ready to open up and trust her!

_It's her own damn fault for being so stupid_, he told himself.

But when he thought back to her offer to heal his uncle, his scar, the excuse rang hollow in his mind.

He remembered something his uncle used to say about compassion being a powerful force. Of course at the time he had written it off as complete rubbish, another one of his 'tea loving kookinesses' cryptic proverbs.

Now he smiled bitterly at the thought. If he had destroyed this girl's compassion as much as it seemed she wasn't giving him half the hell he deserved.

Regret and guilt seeped into him, two emotions that were coming increasing common since his transfer to the good side.

And, he determined, if it was really his fault the girl was so obviously out of her nature, then it was his duty to show her that her suspicion was misplaced.

Damnit, he had no chance.

* * *

Zuko avoided Katara for the rest the day, in lieu of trying to come up with a plan to gain her trust.

_Let's see, check list:_

1) Teach the avatar firebending, annoying, did that kid ever focus on anything for more than three minutes?

2) Be nice to the obnoxious little earthbender, difficult, what with his pride being mortified every time he bent over to lift her onto his back for the demanded piggy back ride, and yet he exceedingly preferred her company as to the so called 'warrior'.

3) Don't maul the brainless oaf, a temptation that grew daily until he had to practice firebending with his broadswords to stop from throwing the moron off a cliff.

The avatar and the earthbender weren't nearly as straining on his nerves as any time with that peasant.

In fact, he had quite warmed to the little earthbender since he discovered her friendship with his uncle.

The avatar he could deal with, if he could manage to teach him to be serious…. and to stop calling him 'Sifu Hotman'.

And all that was left, other than the earth kingdom peasants, was the waterbender herself.

Zuko tried to list all the things he knew about her to himself.

_Alright, she's a waterbender, she threatened to kill me, can kick my ass, and wears a necklace that belonged to her mother, and...she's a…girl?_

He cringed at the inadequacy of his information. It wasn't nearly a strong enough basis to work about gaining her trust.

So, in the face of his utter helplessness, he decided to surrender his dignity………..and beg the earthbender for her help.

"So," Toph drawled, obviously getting tremendous amusement from his humiliation, "You want Sugar Queen to fawn over your new and improved virtuous ideals?"

Zuko cringed. It sounded so much worse when she put it like that…

Toph smirked.

Instantly Zuko was on the defensive, "No, I just want her to stop staring at me!"

If possible, Toph's smirk grew wider. "You're lying."

_Damnit._

That's right he was talking to the human lie detector.

"It's okay," Toph cooed with innocence he could see through in an instant, "It's natural for you to want Sugar Queen to care about you, Hothead."

"I DON'T WANT HER TO CARE ABOUT ME!"

"It's okay Zu-Zu, you're at that age where girl's opinions mean a lot," Toph said, with a wicked smile.

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT PUBERTY, YOU'RE 12!"

Zuko took a deep breath, better quiet down before the waterbender came to castrate him for spoiling the earthbender's 'innocent ears' with cursing.

Innocent ears. Laughable.

"Besides," Zuko said once he got a hold of his temper, " You're a girl and I don't give a damn what you think."

"Well Hothead, that's because you're too old for me," she said unconcerned as she flicked a rock at his head," Unless you like little girls 5 years younger than you?"

Damnit, she was reveling in getting under his skin. Like her, hmph as if……….

Then her statement sunk in.

"Are you," he took in a breath to cool his rapidly rising temper, "Are you implying I like that peasant?" he growled dangerously in a low voice.

"Why else would you try so hard to gain her approval?" Toph stated smirking.

"SO SHE WON'T MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP!"

"Great back to the yelling, I have sensitive hearing you know, you're giving me a headache," she muttered while rubbing her temples.

"Forget it," he snarled, " I can't believe I even bothered to ask for your help."

"Oh come on Sparky, Lighten up, the best thing you can do is nothing."

"Nothing?" Zuko echoed.

"Nothing."

"How does that help anything?" Zuko said, trying to resist the urge to bash his head into a wall.

"Think of it this way, Hothead, if you don't do anything what can she criticize?" Toph said with a smirk.

Zuko was about to retaliate when he thought about it. It seemed stupid, but it was a hell of a lot better than anything he had come up with.

He stalked away to try and perserve some semblance of dignity.

"Your welcome!" she called.

* * *

Katara grumbled to herself as she carried the laundry with her to find a creek in the woods since Aang and the Duke had decided to turn the fountain into an empty bowl. Damn Aang's new firebending. The water had evaporated in nothing flat. Why couldn't he just find a different place to show off his air scooter?

But no, nowhere else was the right size for the trick he wanted to try.

Aang was like her little brother, but she swore sometimes it was hard not to throttle him.

_Last hope for peace. Last hope for peace._

Sometimes even reminding herself of that was barely enough to save him.

Now was one of those times.

She had to walk up to the woods around the temple and find a creek to do laundry in.

And the fact that her monthly visitor had come this morning was only making her disposition that much worse.

Well, at least there's no chance of anyone seeing the blood stains in my wrappings.

She heard the rush of flowing water and sighed. True to her element, water generally calmed her.

She walked into the clearing where the sound was coming from and was about to set down her basket when she realized she wasn't alone

She stared as Zuko's body rose out of the water, her face flushing as the water slid down his toned arms and chest.

_Oh my……No damnit look away! It's Zuko!_

But her eyes couldn't seem to help but trail along his body, watching the water drip from his hair, run down his chest, and trail past his hips to…

_OH MY GOD!_

She shrieked dropping the basket, but her eyes refused to listen to her, as they remained locked on Zuko's chiseled form.

Zuko's head snapped up so fast, she thought she heard a crick.

He stared.

She stared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she screeched.

Anger, yes anger was good, anything to halt her eye's slow, appreciative appraisal of his form.

_Appreciative?!?! No way, there was no way in **hell **she found Zuko attractive._

He just stared at her, too shocked to anything other than gape and stutter.

But as he watched her eyes flicker over his arms, his legs, his chest, he couldn't help but wonder what she thought.

"Like what you see?" he drawled, commenting on her hungry stare.

His comment snapped the waterbender out of her daze.

A waterwhip was promptly sent flying at his head.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" she said while doing her best to beat him into a pulp.

"I'M THE PERVERT? YOU WERE THE ONE WATCHING ME BATHE!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Zuko was about to shout back at her that her eyes roaming over his body really didn't seem like an accident when he though of a way to enact his revenge on her. To hell with the earthbender's plan.

He started moving towards her seemingly unmindful of his nudity. She shrieked and ran the opposite way back to camp, disregarding the laundry in her haste to escape her mortification upon realizing he knew what she had been thinking of his body.

Zuko laughed at her embarassment (while trying to ignore his own) and continued his bath.

* * *

When Katara rushed into camp out of breath and flushed, and ran straight into Toph, she knew she was doomed.

"I didn't know laundry was so exciting Sugar Queen," Toph said as she smirked.

" I didn't get a chance to do………." _Shit._

"Oh then what's got you all flustered?" Toph said as she crossed her arms in triumph.

"Nothing!" Katara screeched as she walked away. Rock cuffs came over her boots, effectively halting her retreat.

" Oh, could it have something to do with our favorite firebender? You know the one who announced he was going to take a bath 10 minutes ago?"

"He did not!" she shrieked indignant at what Toph was implying, as if she would purposely go watch Zuko bathe.

_Though it was a nice view…_

SHUT UP!

" Oh, so he was bathing?" Toph said, sensing Katara's blush move into a whole new degree of warmth.

Katara growled as she realized she had been fooled. _Damn._

"Hmph," she growled as she stalked off after using the water in her pouch to slice the rock restraints off her foot.

* * *

The next day Zuko couldn't resist smirking at the waterbender every chance he got. Sure, it had been just as awkward for him, but her silent fury made revenge too sweet for him to care.

When the rest of the group ,sensing the tension between them, left in fear of their own safety, Katara tried to flee with her dignity intact, but Zuko launched himself off the ground and caught her by the wrist.

"Where are you going," he almost purred, "We never got to finish our conversation yesterday at the creek."

Katara flushed. "Will you just leave me alone?" she shrieked trying to pull her arm from his grasp.

"Why should I, after you putting on airs like you were some kind of saint?"

His voice softened as he pulled her around to meet his gaze. "Why are you acting like like such a bitch, you weren't like that before," he said as he searched her eyes for an answer to his question.

That really was the final straw.

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE HAVING TO CONSTANTLY BE ON MY GUARD? DO YOU THINK I ENJOY CRUELTY? DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING SO PREJUDICED AND UNFORGIVING? I HATE IT!" she roared.

It was when her voice got very soft that he became nervous.

"My mother would be so ashamed of me," she said ceasing her struggles and looking down, at the same time raising her free hand to touch the pendant around her neck, "But it's my natural reaction to being hurt and that makes me feel all the more disapointed in myself."

Zuko stared at her. It really was his fault she was being so bitchy, and yet she blamed herself?

Zuko felt a sense of awe overtake him as he looked at her tear brightened blue eyes.

_Shit._

She was crying.

_What do I do, what do I do?_

_'**Comfort her,'**_ said a part of his conscience that sounded strangely like his uncle.

Awkwardly, he kneeled before her and took her hand. She looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he said as he lifted her hand to his lips," I'm so sorry."

She began to cry harder, and startled, he caught her when she threw herself into his arms.

"Why can't you just be bad, it was so much easier," she mumbled into his shirt.

He awkwardly stroked her hair and let her cry.

Uncle would have killed him. He'd already made her cry once in Ba Sing Se, but at least, this time, they weren't trying to kill each other.

He held her until her sobs subsided and then to his utter surprise and guilty pleasure, she threw her arms around her neck and hugged him, inadvertively pressing her body against him, "Thank you," she whispered into his collarbone, "I forgive you."

He smiled.

"But I still don't trust you."

_Damnit._

* * *

A.N

This was my first fic I posted on this sight, I know it goes from one extreme to another (And yes there is some OCness based on what they do in the show, but honestly they are teenagers) but it includes a lot of the things I enjoy most about Zutara fics. (Awkward Zuko, smug Toph, Angry Katara, Some feelings, and some humor) As the laziest person in the world who never finishes anything I consider this an accomplishment. Please let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. No crap amount my ship though.

P.S please excuse any grammar/spelling errors my spell check keeps messing up.


End file.
